Rin's Death Part 2
by Kagsinu
Summary: Rin has been dead for sometime but then something happens no one can belive (look at profile for part 1)
1. Chapter 1

3 months have passed since Rin was crushed by one of Naraku's demons who was slain by Sesshomaru and nothing much has changed. Naraku was not yet dead and Sesshomaru still seeks revenge on Naraku.

_Hm? Where am I? Its so dark!, why is it so dark? I was just playing with the other children until I fell down a very narrow wedge._

_HELLO...CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?_

_Not a sound was replying to the ghostly child._

_Huh, what is that, it's so bright?_

_The young child stood up and started walking towards it and felt as though with each step she took the more it got brighter with pulsing sounds coming from it. She got to the bright light and it got smaller, so small that she could grasp it with her little hand._

_Wow, this must be a..._

_She was cut off when she passed out... _

"AAAHHHHHH LORD SESSHOAMRU" the little girl screamed from beneath the cold rocky dirt. Lucky the shock of her body was strong enough for her to break out to breathe the fresh air of life once more. She flickers and startled as if she was stuck in time, all she could remember was that she was being crushed by a large demon and the sight of Sesshomaru fighting many demons and that was it she blacked out.

LLLoooord se...Her voice was horse she couldn't speak properly, it hurt. She looked around to see if anyone was around but it was too dark and that's when she realized that she was on her own.

Lor...cough, cough

She started to make her way into the forest in search for her Lord but before she could go any further she stumbled upon what she thought might be ember and when she thought of a possible presence near her she fainted into a sleep.

Wh..where... her voice still hurts but she can just bearly speak enough for people to understand what she is saying

Do not get up, you must rest, your body is in very bad shape...

Rin heard a young woman's voice that sounded very smooth, she hasn't heard a voice like this for a long time, she didn't feel threatened but calm, so she listened and just laid there knowing the limits to her body and now wasn't time for her spirit to do as she wants.

You are the little human girl who follows Lord Sesshomaru, am I correct?

Rin couldn't speak so she just nodded to whatever questions the young woman asked

Does he know of your whereabouts?

She faintly shook her head as to say no

Here have some of this herbal medicine, it will help motivate your body and allow your throat to heal faster, but still rest is very important, you mustn't move for a while.

The young woman saw the young child gripping on to something in her hand.

A sunflower? The young woman asked. She dare not to try and take it away as she knew that it was precious to the young girl. After drinking the herbal medicine she fell back to sleep.

Kocho, Asuka wait here and watch over her, I will be back soon.

Yes Lady Kikyo

*Sniff sniff

Hm? Kikyo?

HEY KIKYO! What are you doing around here?

I am collecting herbs

Is somebody hurt or something

It is not of your concern, I am leaving...

Wait Lady Kikyo we are just very curious to why you are collecting herbs and so easily to be found, especially when Naraku wants you dead, the young monk said with curiosity

This is for Rin

RIN! but isn't she dead, they all said out loud of course differently

Hold on a minute...Inuyasha ruffling threw his clothing and hair looking for something

Mioga...didn't you say that Rin got killed by some demon Naraku sent out, Inuyasha annoyed and felt the need to squish him between his thumb and index finger

AH ah yes, yes she did I swear it Master Inuyasha

I wonder how she is alive, Sango asked with Kirara peeking over her right shoulder

Sacred jewel shard, Kagome stated

WHAT WHERE, Inuyasha lashes out his sword, ready to attack

Yes that is correct, Rin has a sacred jewel embedded in her body

But Lady Kikyo, how is that possible? Miroku asked once more

I am uncertain to how she has come across her and while she was dead none the least, but I was hoping to find out more when she wakes up

Do you mind if we come along Kikyo, Kagome asked

Follow me this way, Kikyo said as she was leading them

Lady Kikyo look Asuka said after she had returned, it seems she is rejecting the jewel shard Kocho added on

She has the utmost courage of trying to stay alive without the power of the jewel, that had brought her to life in the first place, she has a strong will

Will she be alright, Kagome asked in panic

I'm not sure, but it most cases if she keeps rejecting the jewel she will eventually die again. But than again maybe she might be able to survive

That's right she might, I did after all, Sango said sadly but in another way encouraging. But than again I wasn't dead for as long as Rin, my body was still warm and that allowed my body to use its own strength and the hatred I had for Inuyasha who I thought killed everybody that I loved

No I don't think she will die, Inuyasha said out of no where

How nice of you Inuyasha, Miroku said patting him on the back

Nah I'm just saying if she was tough enough to stay beside Sesshomaru than she can pull through this

Hic oh no, Kagome shocked

What is it Kagome, Sango asked

Sesshomaru, we've got to tell him that Rin is alive

HUH like I'm going to find him, he will be far gone by now trying to get revenge on Naraku

Mmm uh... the sound of a child slowly waking up

Shhh Inuyasha she is waking up

Lord Sesshomaru? WHERE IS LORD SESSHOMARU?! As she risen up fast the jewel left her body and fell to the floor

_The jewel, it fell out of her body? How strange! Kikyo thought to herself_


	2. Chapter 2

Rin you must calm down you have been through a lot, Kikyo insisted

Bu...but where is the demons and Lord Sesshomaru?

Demon's? Inuyasha asked

Yes there were a lot of them and there was thi...she cut herself off from saying much more

What is it Rin, Sango asked

Well there was this huge demon and he grabbed me here, she put both hands to her chest and stomach and felt if there was anything there and I saw Lord Sesshomaru trying to fight off the demons to save me but then I guess I died huh?

Yes Rin but you were brought back with the power of the sacred jewel, can you tell me how you might of come across the sacred jewel?

I'm not really sure but I was playing with lots of children in a beautiful garden and it was shinning everywhere and also had music too and then I fell and suddenly...she began to get a bit confused and started to rub her head and think as if she was trying to solve a puzzle... and then it all became black I tried to call out but no one was there than this mysterious light came and I walked towards it and touched it and that was it, it all felt like a very long dream that I had...but I am here so I'm guessing that it wasn't all a dream.

Her stomach started to rumble, which made her blush

Oh you must be hungry Rin, here, Kagome rummaging through her bag for Ramen noodles, which Inuyasha sulked over 'cause he wanted some too, so they all ended up having something to eat

Well I must leave, Kikyo said as she was walking away. Asuka, Kocho time to go .They didn't say anything, they just left with her

Wait Kikyo, you're not taking Rin with you? Inuyasha stood up asking

No she will be much safer with you, good bye

Inuyasha just sat back down and sighed. "So what are we going to do with her"

"Well we're going to have to find Lord Sesshomaru of course", Shippo said wanting to finally join into a conversation

WHAT you guys were serious when you said that?

"Man he really isn't that smart", Shippo teasing him

"What did you say, you little..."

...Inuyasha...SIT!

"...Kagome..."

"You never learn not to touch me either Inuyasha, Shippo said as he was sitting on Kagome's lap eating, But then again I never get sick of seeing you getting your face plastered into the dirt" hahaha

"I'm going to get you, you wait a see, when Kagome isn't around..." Inuyasha picking himself up

...Inuyasha...SIT

"AArrrggghhh KAGOME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING..."

"You threatened Shippo" Kagome stated sipping her drink

"And you should have learnt not to threatened me in front of Kagome"

"You little... Grrr" Inuyasha picking himself up once more

"Uhm, are you all like this all the time?" Rin asked

"Uuuhhmm yeah kinda ha ha" Kagome replied

Inuyasha just doesn't know when to quit" Miroku Sighed

"So uhm when will we start looking for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Well looks like we can go now, everyone seems to be done" Sango said standing

"Oh thats great I can wait" Rin jumped up in joy, but then stumbled down a bit

"Rin are you alright" Shippo asked rushing to help her up

"Yeah I should be fine", "you should be careful Rin, you haven't fully recovered yet" Shippo reminded her. "Do you want one of us to carry you Rin?" Miroku asked. "No, I'll be alright, thanks anyway"

We still haven't found him yet guys, maybe we should give up and just continue to find the jewel shards and if we run into Lord Sesshomaru than Rin can go with him, Shippo said with tired eyes

"No we have to keep looking", Rin said with all hopes

"Wait...He is close", Inuyasha informed everyone

What is it him?, is it Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?", Rin asked aguishly

"Yeah its him alright I can tell from his foul sent", Inuyasha said ready for his Tetseiga

"I thought I could spell trash", Sesshomaru spoke with despise

"Sesshomaru", Kagome got cut off while he realized he was ignoring her and walking away

Rin broke out from behind everyone and had glee in her eyes as she saw him, she couldn't believe she had found her Lord she was so happy she couldn't control herself. As she was about to leap right in front she had noticed that he saw her and with no expression with his eyes she was cold at her feet she could move, not a muscle, she felt crushed

"Why" Rin whispered to herself

"Oh Rin", Kagome said with apologetic sadness in her voice

_Why...Why did he just walk away from me, didn't he not see me…that I was here,_ this went on in her thoughts and began to cry at the thought that her Lord did not acknowledge her existence

Rin couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it she started to run towards him with tears running down her cheeks she had to see him again, she had to ask if he cares, or more importantly that he is okay with her being alive once again…

_Lord Sessahomaru why do you turn away from me?_, Rin's thoughts still running

"LORD SESSHOMARU", the teary girl lunges herself in front of Sesshomaru and Jaken with her arms spread as to tell them not to go any further from this point where she stands

"RIN BE CAREFUL" Kagome yelled out, so that she would slow down

"Well I guess our job is done, come on lets go already". Inuyasha said impatiently

"Rin" Sesshomaru whispers to his misbelief that she is standing before him, crying as though her little heart cannot take much more, she crumbles to the ground crying

WHY, WHY DID YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME LORD SESSHOMARU, DID YOU NOT SEE ME?

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he was in shock.

"RIN IS THAT YOU?" Jaken asked very surprised

She looked up at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes and her cheeks rosy red, her heart felt as though it was going to sink, she was so happy and so sad at the same time, she didn't know what to do but wait for a response

I can't believe this Rin your alive, how could this be? Jaken almost about to break into tears, but hides it away from Rin and Sesshomaru so that they don't see

Sesshomaru still not saying anything, he began to walk towards the broken up little girl, he knelt down and touched her left cheek with his right hand to wipe her tears away. His heart pulsed as he felt her warm wet cheek and embraced her without a thought

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered as he dug his face into her black hair

"AAAAHHHH Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken surprised of his actions

"You're here…" Sesshomaru stated and yet still in disbelief

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I'm here" Rin sobbing into his white kimono

"Lord Sesshomaru I was so lost, I'm so glad I have found you" She began to smile with her flushed face after crying

After a while they moved away from the path to sit and talk more.


	3. Chapter 3 - END

"Rin you must leave", Sesshomaru spoke with harsh words

Rin couldn't believe what he had just said after all this, what she had been through to be with him again, he told her to leave

"WHY ME LORD, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU", Rin didn't care that she rose her voice at Sesshomaru, even though she knew it wouldn't hurt him in anyway

"Rin, for the past 3 months that you were deceased, I have found it much better without your presence, I felt more at easy and with no wait weighing me down, it is unspoken for a mere human girl to be with a full demon as such as myself. I have no need for you" He said with no expression what so ever on his face

"NO, I know what you're trying to do Lord Sesshomaru, your trying to get me to hate you, but no matter what I could never hate you, you and master Jaken are the only family I have in this world, and as long as I am alive I will never leave you. NOT EVER! She spoke with confidents in her eyes and had a stand that appeared she wasn't just going to back down, she was going to fight him until he gave in

"Rin…" Sesshomaru about to speak but then interrupted

NO I don't want to hear it, she turned away not looking at him with her arms crossed

Sesshomaru eased his eyebrows at smiled at the thought that a small fragile human child came back from the dead twice and still wants to stay by his side. But back to reality he didn't want to see her hurt again because of him

"Rin, why must you stay, when knowing you might become one of the dead again" Sesshomaru, decided to give up with the disagreement, he had no energy for such things

"Fine, do as you please" Sesshomaru said as he began to stand up.

"Really, can I truly Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked grabbing Jaken and hugged him tightly.

"OH THANK YOU LORD SESSHOAMARU" still jumping up and down with Jaken

Cough cough cough afer Jaken had been released

"You silly child" Jaken said as he started to sob, and moved away again.

And so she began to follow her lord again catching up to him with a big smile on her face as he was walking away and Jaken noticing that he was being left behind again .

THE END


End file.
